Fan was invented long time ago. Fans have a wide variety of applications due to the significant progress of electronic and network communication products. Also, features and customization of fans are gradually powerful and advanced respectively for meeting the demand of various electronic and network communication products. For example, an industrial server has a predetermined height of IU (IU=44.45 mm). It is understood that high heat can be generated from electronic components and CPU (central processing unit) of an IU server as it is running at high speed during operation. However, such high heat generated from electronic components cannot be effectively dissipated naturally due to the limited internal space of the IU server. For solving this problem, typically, at least one fan is provided for cooling the IU server in order to lower the surface temperature of the electronic components below an allowable maximum operating temperature. As a result, the IU server can operate normally.
Conventionally, an IU server comprises a fan having dimensions of 40 mm×40 mm×20 mm. Heat dissipation efficiency of the above fan is relatively higher than that of a fan having dimensions of either 30 mm×30 mm×10 mm or 25 mm×25 mm×10 mm. Also, the smaller size of a fan the higher degree of manufacturing difficulty and the higher price of the fan will be. Currently, the above fan having dimensions of 40 mm×40 mm×20 mm is installed in a limited internal space of the IU server due to the consideration of cost, heat dissipation efficiency, and construction.
The current heat dissipation device (i.e., fan assembly) of the IU server comprises first fans mounted adjacent a CPU of the IU server and second fans mounted adjacent a power supply of the IU server. Also, typically, the second fans are threadably secured to a housing of the IU server.
However, the prior fan assembly suffered from several disadvantages. For example, components of the IU server are closely installed in the limited internal space of the IU server. Hence, the above thread secureness of the fans is uneasy, tedious, and time consuming, resulting in an increased difficulty of assembly or maintenance. Moreover, a plurality of fan seats are provided side by side for mounting the fans on the housing of the IU server. Inevitably, the fan seats occupy much of the limited internal space of the IU server, resulting in a further reduction of the available internal space of the IU server. In other words, much precious internal space of the IU server is wasted. Hence, a need for improvement exists.
Thus, it is desirable to provide a mechanism for fast fastening fans of the IU server by snapping in order to carry out a more effective utilization of the limited internal space of the IU server.